


I'll Never Find Another You

by daydreamingofyou (foldedpapertowels)



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedpapertowels/pseuds/daydreamingofyou
Summary: He has always found comfort with the sound of the waves, feeling as if the sea is his second home.





	I'll Never Find Another You

**Author's Note:**

> Make the content you want to see 2k18

Jeonghan walks slowly, inching closer to the shore, stopping just before the waves touch his feet. He sits on the sand, not minding the potential mess it would bring when he goes back to his room. He has always found comfort with the sound of the waves, feeling as if the sea is his second home. By the shore, he can only see the waves, flowing to what seemed like endlessness. It gives others anxiety, but for him, not knowing where it ends, it calms him. He finds security with the idea that there’s more to what the eyes could see.

 

For him it didn’t matter where, as long as there’s the sea. It’s fine, until that one fateful meeting in Batangas that made him long for a specific place. Or maybe, it wasn’t a place, but a specific feeling, a specific memory.

  
  
  


At the same beach, he met someone who seemed like the man of his dreams. He was taller than him, and gorgeous beyond words. It wasn’t all that, he was shy, but also speaks with so much passion. He made him feel things he never knew was possible in such a short period of time. He loved him,  _ probably.  _ It was too soon to tell, but he knew there was something. When it was time to go back to reality, they refused to exchange contacts, instead they promised each other that in a year’s time, they’ll come back if the feelings were still there. 

 

He did come back a year later, but he never saw that man again. He felt stupid, because who would keep a promise to a stranger? However, he still hoped that maybe he’ll see him again. Maybe if he stayed one more day he’ll come again and this time, their story shall continue. A week passed and he knew it was time to pack his bags, go back to the city and move on with his life. He tried to forget, he tried meeting new people, going on dates, but his heart remains on the island. The next thing he knows, he’s driving back to Batangas for the second year in a row.

  
  
  
  


He’s been there for 3 days, and the man was still nowhere to be found. He hugs his knees and tells himself, “ _ One more day, if he doesn’t come, I’ll never come back again.” _ Maybe he was the only one who felt it, the only one who was still hung up with the past. Maybe it wasn’t really love that makes him come back, but the way he smelled, the way he kissed his lips, the way he tasted. He remembers everything that night, and it haunts him to this day. Maybe he wasn’t there for the  _ love _ he thought he felt, but for the closure that he needed. 

 

He looks up to the sky. It was cloudy, probably nature’s way of matching his feelings, down and gloomy. He sighs. He looks at the sea, staring at the unknown one more time before he buries his head to his knees.

 

“You’re here,” he jumps from his seat. He looks up to see the owner of the familiar voice.

 

“You found me…” he whispers as he gets up to face the taller man. “I thought, you'd never come again.”

 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve come sooner.” The man steps closer.

 

“It’s okay, Sehun.” Jeonghan responds. 

 

Sehun cups his faces and kisses him gently. Suddenly everything comes back to that night two years ago. The way he smells, the way he kisses his lips, and the way he tastes are still the same as Jeonghan remembers.

 

“You know it, right?” Sehun asks.

 

“Know what?” 

 

“Know that, I do love you.” 

 

Jeonghan smiles as he wrap his arms around Sehun’s waist. He buries his head on his collar and whispers, “I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I love JeongHun.


End file.
